Gakuen Hetalia: Romance
by Alfred-Kun
Summary: Alfred is a new student to Gakuen Hetalia. He hasn't been there yet, but after stepping through those doors, he will meet different people throughout the world. At the start he went to English class, after taking so long to actually find it, he goes in and suddenly a pair of eyes were on him. Red ones. and there where it all begins, their love. Alfred just couldn't look away R


**Gakuen Hetalia Romance.**

**Summary: Hey. I'm Alfred. New student at Gakuen Hetalia High School. I haven't been there yet but I don't know if i'm going to like it there... I don't know anybody there! I'll be alone dude... and I don't want that. So i'm going to be awesome and make a friend or some! Lets just... hope I don't fall in love with someone. I'm totally not good with confessing! I know i'm a hero but still... Anyway... LETS GO! * Hero pose ***

**I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

**3 rd fanfiction hehe xD**

**Pairings involved: Gilbert x Alfred. Ludwig x Feliciano. Antonio x Lovino and many more.**

**hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: Just met the New Student and I'm already getting FEELINGS!**

It was the morning. The sun was up; shining brightly in the sky. The sun's radiant sunlight was shinning through Alfred's window. It was peeking onto Alfred's face. "Mmm.." He mumbled as he kept sleeping. The sunlight also shinned on his alarm clock that said _**8:30 A.M. **_Alfred kept sleeping until he opened his sapphire eyes lazily; glancing around and blinking at the same time as he tries to wake himself up... "Morning already?" He grunted as he rolled out of bed; standing up. "Hm?" He placed on his glasses and looked at the time on the Alarm clock. "Oh.. FUCK!" He cried out as he knew he was going to be late. LATE! On the first day of school! IN HIS NEW SCHOOL! "Great..." He sighed as he ran to the bathroom; having a shower quick then getting out. He dried his wet body and drew his uniform out of his wardrobe. He wore his white shirt and some black pants. He placed his white socks on and nice, fancy black leather shoes. "Time to go to school." He didn't sound happy about it.

He grabbed his bag and put it over his shoulder but all of a sudden, his foot got caught in the rug and he fell. The glasses on his face flew a far; smashing onto the floor. "Oh.. no." he got up not giving a damn about his pain and ran to his glasses in a hero style run. He sighed grievingly as his eyes stared at the broken pair of glasses and his last pair as well.

He remembered about the time and started to run, running out of his house. He turned and ran down the path; sprinting towards the huge building. The huge building was his high school: Gakuen Hetalia High School. The school was design and was meant for Countries, mico-nations, non-nations you name it. It was a very popular school because from all around the world, countries and others came from many countries to come to this very school and learn, behave and many more. Even fall in love.

"H-Hahh..." he panted as he reached to the big iron gate. It was locked and he couldn't get in.

**Alfred's P.O.V**

"Fuck..." I cursed as I had to throw my bag over the gate. The first idea I had was to yell them to open the gate but that was a bad idea. If someone actually does come and its a teacher, then i'm screwed. So the second idea I had was to climb over that gate and I did.

I grabbed the iron bars and started to climb over the gate after that I jumped down and grabbed my bag; running to the big wooden double doors. I opened the door quietly; peeking through so no teachers were there then I tip toed in as I grabbed some paper out of my pocket. The paper was my class plan. It tells me what I got next and whatsnot. "So... I have English class at..." I looked below the words, seeing no directions to this English class I had.

"English Class... English Class..." I walked around the school; aimlessly looking at each door. Trying to find my English Class. I suddenly stopped at the class room. "E2" I said to myself, as I look at the name plate on the wooden door. I grabbed the handle and opened it silently; not wanting to disturb any learning.

"Hm?" The Teacher looked at me as I entered in the class room. "Uhmm... New Student here" I said as I look at the teacher.

"Ah... I see." He turned to his students in the classroom. "Silent everybody." Sadly two or three were still talking. "SILENCE!" He slammed his hands onto the desk with force, I swear to god I heard something crack as he did it. I looked over the Students. They were all silent now as they looked at me and the teacher. I noticed a strange white haired boy look at me with his fierce red eyes. Somehow I was looking at him and only him... but that stopped after the Teacher grabbed my shoulder and pulled me along to be at the front of the classroom. "Tell them who you are and what Country." he said as all the students looked at me with their curious eyes.

"W-Well..." I sounded a bit nervous but I swallowed that all away and I tried to become a bit heroic, strong and brave. "I'm Alfred F Jones. I'm a Country. I'm USA. United States of America." I said proudly as some was amazed. Not because I was like totally awesome and good. They were amazed because I was a country and most of all. I was the Country: United States of America. A Great Country, a strong one as well.

"Well, Alfred. Your seat is next to Gilbert. But beware of him. He's an idiot." he chuckled as he said that in a husky but sarcastic tone.

"HEY! I'm not an idiot! I'm Awesome!" The one who was called Gilbert; yelled at the teacher.

"Uhm.. Okay." I nodded as I went to my seat. I noticed that this Gilbert was the white haired boy with the red eyes I was looking at... 'Was this fate?- Pfft... nah'

I looked at Gilbert. "Hey" I greeted him as normal people do. He turned his face and looked at me... with those beautiful red- shut it brain.

"Hey~" Gilbert smiled as he kept looking at me; straight in the eyes "New Student huh... So I guess you don't know vhere most of your classes are?" he sounded nice and his voice... kinda sexy in German but deep and a bit husky.

"Nope... I got lost when I was trying to find this class-" "Gimme your class plan then" he overlapped me as I was still speaking. I did what he said and held out the paper that was easily snatched away. "Hmm.." Gilbert looked at it. "Your class plan is the same as mine~ Kesesese~ your lucky" "L-Lucky?" I questioned him as Gilbert was smiling. "Ve can go together to classes. You have the awesome me to guide you through the school~" "Oh cool~" I answered back.

"GILBERT! ALFRED! QUIET!" The teacher yelled furiously at us; glaring at Gilbert more than me. He must of hate him... who knows. "S-Sorry sir." I spoken out as the teacher turned around and looked at the board; writing down some English verbs and adjectives. Then he started to blab on about some... test. I wasn't listen though. I was busy thinking of the guy that sat next to me.

Suddenly as I was busy thinking, the school bell rang; meaning it was time for the next class.

Gilbert spoken out as he stood up. "P.E Class next~" "Ooooh Awesome!~" I cheered as we both walked out of the English class room and headed down the hallway; I followed Gilbert like a lost hero puppy as he guided me to the Changing rooms where we get changed and wear our P.E Kits. I started to take off my shirt but I had a feeling someone was staring at me. I tried to continue the process, slipping my shirt off and putting it in the locker; I did the same with my pants and socks. I only had my underwear now.

"Nice~" Gilbert voice rang through my eyes as I jointed up a bit, turning around

; looking at him with a pink blush across my cheeks. "Nice?" "Yeah. Nice ass." he giggled as he turned around and undressed himself. I couldn't help but look at his pale skin; his muscles... Oh god... I looked down, seeing that I'm suddenly get turned on from looking at some guy I just met today... I turned back around, grabbing the kit and putting it on quickly as I tried to forget the bulge in my underwear.

I wore a football shirt and some shorts that showed my slim, long legs. I walked over to Gilbert, noticing him ready. "So.. What now?" I asked. He turned and looked at me with his red eyes. "Ve go out onto the field. The teacher is there; vaiting for us~ kesese~" He used his stupid(and sexy) laugh while grabbing my hand; holding it tightly as he pulled me out of the room. There was another pair of wooden doors; opposite from the entrance. The wooden doors was the way out to the field.

My sapphire eyes looked around the big grassy field. The grass was well-cut and it had goal posts and everything that you can imagine. I was kinda speechless as I saw the field. This was much better than the one I had in my old school. In my old school it was just a small field and not a lot of sport equipment. It was boring so I decided to skip it every time I had it.

**Gilbert's P.O.V**

I was on the field; looking awesome like always. I was with Alfred, the new student. "Lets play football dude!~" Alfred ran across the field; going to the bag filled with footballs. "Ja~ Okay~" I smiled as I walked over to Alfred; watching him get a football out of the bag.

"Think you can take this ball off me?" He challenged me as he placed the football on the ground; kicking it around and running for it. "I totally can~ Kesese~" I accepted the challenged and ran for him, trying to get the football off him. He was pretty good but sooner or later I will have that football because you know. I'm awesome!

Alfred kept running with the football while giggling in his cute tone of his. I kept running after him, catching up to him and kicking the football away, running for it until I stopped it with the base of my foot. "Kesese~ Awesome me wins~" "Naww..." He pouts in a cute way as he looked at me with his sad sapphire eyes.

"I won far and square. So.. Vhat's my prize?"

"P-Prize?" he sounded a bit confused... "I'll treat you at lunch~" I guess that had to do. I was kinda hoping like a kiss or somet- 'Wait.. gott no! He's a man for crisis sake. Its not like he's gay. And the hell am I thinking of kissing him? Maybe I should stop... thinking about it...' I sighed as the teacher ordered us to do some football practice. We had to pair up. Of course I chose Alfred and we started to practice together.

After the practice, most of the students were sweaty and dirty. The teacher ordered us to go to the showers in the school. Most of the students didn't really care and went to the changing rooms. I was one with them but suddenly I noticed Alfred was gone. "Alfred?" I said as I looked around, seeing no American in sight. 'Maybe he went to the showers...' I thought as I went to the showers in my kit, hearing one of the showers on. I didn't want to speak out. If it was Alfred then I might get a peek of his body~ and his... I licked my lips as I thought of it, I continued to walk to the used shower; seeing a man inside it. I knew it was Alfred because of his blonde hair and the cowlick. He was humming a song as his hands were roaming around his body, he was clearly washing himself with soap. I blushed as I looked up and down at the body it was really turning me on, I kept watching silently as Alfred kept washing himself. I looked down at my pants, seeing the bulge. It was hard and tight... "F-Fuck..." I whispered as I had to jack off... I don't want other people to see this. I went to the shower, at the far end of the room; away from the shower that Alfred is using so he wont be able to hear my moans.

I entered the shower, quickly taking off my cloths and putting them somewhere. Then I turned the shower on; feeling the cold water a bit then it quickly turns warm. I smiled as it felt good. My hand reached to my hard cock, holding it. "M-Mmm.." I slowly started to stroke myself as I thought of Alfred. I tried to think of many things but Alfred came to mind. "A-Ahh.." I moaned as my stroking techniques went faster. My thumb rubbed the tip of my cock; teasing it a bit for the extra pleasure. I thought of doing this to someone... to Alfred. I imagined what Alfred's moans would be. A sweet tone maybe? Or sexy. I kept thinking as my cock couldn't take it any more. I stroked it until I moaned; coming in my hand. "H-Hahh.." my cheeks were warm as I panted slightly.

My cheeks were red because I thought of something exotic. This was new to me, thinking of someone while jerking off... I had to get rid of that thought while I'm with Alfred... maybe if I do something to extreme... would our friendship get ruined by my sexual desires?

I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. "Gilbert?" I know that voice. I looked and it was Alfred. Alfred's body was still wet, I noticed some water was still slipping down his naked skin. He looked so beautiful. "Guten Tag." I said in German. "G-Goten Taag?" He was totally confused as he tried to speak in my language. I giggled as I translated the word I said. "Greetings. Guten Tag is Greetings in German." "Oh.. I-I knew that.." He blushed in embarrassment. "Kesese~" I laughed as I went to the towel rack; grabbing one and wrapping it around my waist.

**Normal P.O.V**

Alfred gulped because he knew what happened. He heard Gilbert's moans because he was near the Shower that Gilbert was in. the American had a pink blush on his cheeks as he looks at Gilbert...

"S-So dude; what were you thinking about?" He said as he glanced at Gilbert's red eyes.

"Thinking?" "Yeah.. You were moaning. I heard it." a red rosy blush appeared on Gilbert's cheeks. "Thinking... of my girlfriend of course! Kesese~" he lied as he giggled a bit. He didn't want to giggle but he had to force it out.

"O-Oh..." Alfred sounded a bit sad as he heard that Gilbert had a girlfriend. "I see~" Alfred forced a smile on his face.

"Vell, lets get dried up and put on some cloths-" His foot went on the pink soap and slipped.

"G-Gilbert!" Alfred grabbed Gilbert but easily fell with him.

**Gilbert's P.O.V**

My eyes were closed for a second; feeling a pair of hands grab me but fail to keep me up but I felt my body moved. It went so quick. Now I was laying on something... I quickly snapped my eyes open, looking down; seeing Alfred. His eyes were closed. "A-Alfred?" My voice trembled a bit but I felt relieved when Alfred opened his beautiful sapphire eyes. "G-Gil...M-Mmm.." He moaned in a cute tone. Suddenly I remembered where we are at and what we are wearing well, we were wearing nothing of course. "S-Shit... sorry Alfred.." I moved a bit but Alfred moaned more. I looked down at our towels; the towels were gone and they were somewhere on the tile floor. My eyes glanced at our half-hard cocks; they were both against each other. 'Oh gott...'

My mind was suddenly thinking of Dirty thoughts, awesome dirty thoughts as I kept looking down. Alfred struggled slightly, making our cocks grind into each other. "Ahh~" I moaned when Alfred stopped; blushing so hard.

Alfred's eyes were filled with lust now, his cock kept grinding against mine. Alfred whimpered as he kept doing it. "A-Alfred..." "Gilbert... M-mmm.." He moaned my name; making me more turned on. "Fuck... Alfred..." My tongue swept across the American's soft cheek. I kissed his jawline; going down to his neck and started to nibble it gently. The American moaned in pleasure, knowing that he was enjoying it. "kesese..." I smiled as I pinched one of Alfred's nipples; pinching it hard. Alfred's body arched up a bit; moaning louder as my two fingers kept pinching the nipple. I mainly focused on our hard cocks, but pleasuring him was the second thing I should focus as well. It felt like a dream, touching Alfred, hearing his sexy delicate moans, looking at his beautiful face and his naked body. Oh gott... My mouth was near the cowlick, licking it. Alfred arched his back up more.

"F-Fuck! AHH!"

"G-Gilbert.. I-I'm coming..." his sweet voice grunted a bit but after that; he screamed in pleasure; coming all both of our chests. Hearing his voice made me cum hard. "F-Fuck..!" I moaned loud; as the white sticky substance was all over Alfred's chest.

I laid on top of Alfred, panting slightly. My body moved quickly and now I was on my back on the floor. "H-Huh?" I looked around as I sat up; seeing no Alfred. "A-Alfred?" Instantly I was now standing up; looking around with a worried face. "Oh gott.. A-Alfred!?" Why did he go? Gott damn it. I thought after that awesome whole experience he would... confess or kiss me or whatever...

I briefly sighed as I snatched the white fluffy towel off the floor and wrapped it back around my awesome waist. I was already dried but I could smell Alfred's scent on me... My eyes looked down, seeing the white substance that was still on my chest... "Alfred..." I made the towel remove the substance and then I walked off; grabbing my cloths and putting them on.

I went out of the showers; passing the changing room and out to the hallway.

Time to go find Alfred. The Awesome me needs to find him. I have to say to him.. t-that it was just an accident... a very horny one. And its going to be a one-time thing. An... awesome one time thing-

"Fuck sake! I CAN'T LIE ANYMORE!" I screamed as I kicked the locker with my foot...

Am I in love? Awesome me in love. Great... Haha... I fell in love with the new student I just met in one day and I'm getting all horny when I'm thinking of awesome dirty thoughts!

Wait a moment... was this really love? I don't really know anything about him... well, expect that he's a Country. He's USA. He's very energetic and he's new to this school.

And he's hot. But I'm Awesome and hotter... but still...

*** Meanwhile at the changing rooms! ***

"Looks like we got another Yaoi video girls!" a girl with a Gakuen Hetalia uniform and brown long hair appears, with a Camera in her left hand.

Two other people appeared. "Good job Elizaveta~" The girl that spoken had Blonde short hair. She was smiling, looking at Elizaveta with her green cute eyes. "Yeah~ Great job~" The girl with the tan skin and the long black hair that was tied in two pig long tails, resting on her shoulders. "Thanks to you to. Lili and Michelle~" Elizaveta smiled. "I just couldn't believe that Bastard, Gilbert would be in one of my Yaoi collections~ and the new student to~" She giggled as the other two blushed. They saw it all. Lili looked at Michelle then she looked at Eliza. "But... Why did the new student ran away?" Elizaveta placed her finger against her lips; making a shush noise. "Who knows. But we going to find out." She holds out her camera. "And we will video it all~"

Lili walked up to Elizaveta. "We should get out of here quick and go to the club." Michelle agreed and nodded. "Yes~" Elizaveta pouted a bit but nodded as well. "Okay then. Lili grab the Camera. I'm going to find the New student~ and 'talk' to him." She smiled as she gave the camera to Lili. Her hand ruffle the little girl's hair before heading out of the room, trying not to get noticed by any teachers as she heads out.

Lili and Michelle sneaked out of the Boy's shower room and head back to the club room. Both of them walked down the hall, they still had pink blushes on their face but it was kinda not noticeable. The room that they was headed to had paper stuck to the door that said "Yaoi Club – Girls only" Why they chose girls only? Because you know other boys who might be straight wont be interested in Yaoi. So yeah... but some do. But Eliza, Lili and Michelle had to be careful. If one boy finds out and gives the evidence to the head-teacher then their club will be banned and the collection they got so far will probably be burned.

Michelle went in first; opening the door slightly, enough room for herself to fit through. Then Lili went through to. After Lili was in the room she quickly locked the door and ran to the computer.

"What are you doing Lili?" Michelle asked as she went to Lili, looking at the computer then the blonde girl. "I-I wanna help Eliza. I-I'm going to burn this on tape for her collection~" she said in a sweet and innocent voice. "But then your risking it... Lili..." Michelle sighed as she took the camera off Lili, getting a pout from her. "You don't know much about computers or anything. We have to be careful" the other girl said as she did a lecture to the blonde girl.

"O-Oh okay..." she looked down; pouting more. "S-Sorry" she apologized, Michelle felt bad a bit so she went to the cookie jar, and yes they did have a cookie jar. Lili wanted one. The Cookie jar was there just for treats and for celebrations if they do something good. Like... you know. Yaoi stuff...

Michelle untwisted the lid and placed it down; putting her hand in the jar and took out a chocolate-chip cookie. She twisted the lid back on the jar then she went back to Lili. "No need to apologize Lili. Your were trying to help." she smiled gently as Lili looked at her; her eyes were mostly on the cookie though. You now can tell that Lili was feeling a bit happy now, the way the gloominess was away from Lili's eyes and happiness appeared. Her little fingers grabbed the cookie and she started to eat it with a cute child-like smile.

"Mmm~ Big Brother used to give me cookies from the cookie jar you know?" "Um? Really? I didn't know that." Michelle glanced at Lili.

"Yeah~ He gave me one when I obey his orders and be a good sister~" She smiled as she remember her big brother~ "Big Brother used to hate this guy called... Roderich... but I think he likes him~" She giggled innocently as she remember the day when Vash was blushing because of what Roderich said.

"Oh~ Whose your Big Brother called? And does he go here?" Lili nodded. "Yes~ He's called Vash~ and Roderich is here as well~" Michelle's mind had an idea but she doesn't talk to Lili about it yet... maybe to Elizaveta first.

*** Back to the HERO! ***

Alfred was outside of the school, sitting down on the bench and looking around, hoping Gilbert hasn't got to him. After running away from Gilbert, getting his cloths and putting them on quickly. He made a run for it.

In an instant he felt a large shadow over him. He looked up; seeing sharp purple orbs. He noticed that this person was a boy, well a large tall boy with a scarf around his neck. "Hallo." He said in a deep Russian voice. Alfred felt a bad feeling about this Russian fellow. "Hey dude..." He quietly said as he didn't look him in the eyes. "I'm Ivan~" He smiled as he took his hand out; hoping Alfred would shake his hand. "I'm... Alfred." The blonde boy said to the Russian. Ivan grinned slightly as he got closer to Alfred... "U-Uhhmm..."

There was silence between them, until Ivan spoke.

"Become one with me... Da?" Alfred was surprised as the Russian's lips were against his. "M-Mmpph!"

Elizaveta was on the scene; taking pictures with her phone. "Oooh~ Is this a yaoi love triangle?!" She spoke quietly to herself as she took more pictures of Ivan and Alfred.

Gilbert was on the scene as well; angry that the Russian bastard has kissed Alfred. "OI!" He grabbed Ivan's scarf and pulled him away. "Off him you bastard!" He growled as his red ferocious eyes were glaring into the devilish purple orbs

"..." Ivan was not pleased now. "And what are you going to do about it Gilbert? Or should I say Prussia." Ivan said out Gilbert's country name. "Oh wait... your an Ex-nation. I keep forgetting" Ivan cackled as Gilbert was getting more Angry. First kissing Alfred and now insulting him for being an ex-nation.

Alfred punched Ivan in the face. "Dude not cool..." Ivan was kind of shocked by the punch. His hand went on his cheek; feeling some pain swelling.

"A-Alfred..." Gilbert looked at Alfred, surprised that he did that for him.

Alfred glared at Ivan with a pair of fierce sapphire eyes. "That was for the kiss and being a bully to Gilbert." He growled as he used the back of his hand to rub his lips; trying to take the taste of Ivan out of his mouth. "Bastard..." he mumbled as the hero walked off.

"..." Ivan licked his lips; feeling that he wanted more of the American and he felt like his heart was beating... it was actually beating for the first time as well...

Gilbert watched the hero leave, smiling a bit because the American stuck up for him and for himself... what a hero.

–

**Chapter one. Completed -w-**

**Hope you enjoy that xD trying to improve my chose of words though... but I hope you get the idea of what is happening in this Fanfic.**

**Thanks for Reading and if you reach to this part and actually reading this then please review, tell me if you like it, hate it, or tell me how to improve.**

**The characters might be alittle OOC because I'm trying to make them a bit serious if you know what I mean. Its all about Love, romance, friendship and it kinda needs abit serious in it. Plus its school but in some chapters you will find like Gilbert saying. "I'M AWESOME!" On the top of the roof. Or Alfred gobbling down 1000 hamburgers. Hehe xD**

**Well cya tomorrow or whatever idk. Cya in Chapter two..**

**Chapter Two: Ivan in love?! HAHAHAHA- Wait.. your serious?**


End file.
